Motion stages are used in a variety of precise motion systems for actuation and control of location, velocity, and acceleration of components. Linear stages or translation stages can be used to restrict an object to a single axis of motion. Linear stages typically include a moving platform and a frame/base joined by a guide or linear bearing in such a way that the platform is restricted to linear motion with respect to the frame. Frames for motion stages typically exhibit high rigidity and precision to allow for stable and repeatable motion of the moving platform. An actuator, such as an electrical motor, controls the motion of the platform relative to the frame.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.